Innocent means
by MagicWeMade
Summary: What if Bonnie got her Prom dress from Kol? /Her mouth opened cautiously, but he beat her to it, "You can thank me by taking a little spin in it, and perhaps practising how easily you'll be able to reel in opposite gender," he smiled without shame, "I'll play the willing victim. "/ one-shot. kennett. { slightly au in which Bonnie stopped Elena and Jeremy from killing Kol. }


**Just something I wrote on tumblr, and I thought I might post it here :)**

* * *

_No stress,_ Caroline had ordered two weeks ago, her eyes blazing in that commanding way that only her best friend could muster— No wonder all her dance's usually went to plan { she even almost felt sorry for her dad who had copped Caroline's verbal abuse for cancelling last time— _almost_. }

Prom was apparently the exception. Well, according to her seething best friend with a dress dilemma, thanks to Elena, on the phone all morning.

Bonnie didn't have a dress. In fact, she almost felt like Cinderella in a way… Except Cinderella's best friend didn't threaten her with two weeks worth of cheesy rom-coms crammed into one painful weekend. She'd also shamefully pulled the '_I saved your life_' card from her full house, and while Bonnie shot Caroline a withering glare she couldn't see, the vampire seemed perfectly pleased with her work.

But Bonnie was thankful in a way she could never really admit { witch's had to die because of her, after all. }

And so now she was stuck doing the impossible; finding a dress on the day of Prom.

What was worse was that she'd thought she'd heard something from outside her house as soon as she'd gotten off the phone.

The young witch couldn't even brush off the noise— paranoia had become her thing since she'd woken up to a blazing fire in her own living room that morning. Stretching out her limbs as she walked dazedly to the window covered by satin blinds, Bonnie peeled back an inch of the fabric to peer out the window.

She glimpsed the youngest Original brother waving his fingers at her as he idly cruised down the path outside of her house. _Ugh_.

The anger was involuntarily flowing throughout her tired system. _He'd been outside her house?_ _Really_? Bonnie just stared at his trailing form with widely passive emerald orbs. Why exactly had she barged into the Gilbert house that night and stopped her friend's from killing Kol Mikaelson, again?

_Oh, right_. For some _deluded mission for world peace_, as Damon had put it. But really, Bonnie hadn't condoned the killing of hundreds, maybe thousands of vampires— it was beside the point that Kol was an ass who had attempted to kill her. Those vampire's could have been like Caroline, like Stefan, like Elena— that many people just didn't deserve to die. Vampires or not— life-takers or not. It was controversial in her mind, but mass murder couldn't be justified by her… even if they were vampires.

But that had nothing to do with the anger she felt now— and even less to do with the urge to open her heart-shaped lips in a way worthy of yelling at a privacy breeching Original. And she would.

Bonnie had barged into the Mikaelson house, her steps anything but placid; if any other Original dared to step in her way, she'd make sure there was pain. Following the glow of Kol's mischievous aura to the right room, a flight of stairs up and to the left, she walked in to find he seemed to be waiting for her.

He raised his eyebrows challengingly at her, but he sighed, "You're five minutes late by my calculations, little witch— don't tell me you've lost your edge now, Darling?"

Bonnie's head only titled slightly, her own demeanour flushing with confusion, "You wanted me to come here?"

Kol made a sweeping gesture at her form in his room, "And so you came."

"_Yeah_, because you were being _creepy_— what _the hell_ were you doing outside of my house?"

Kol merely sunk his shoulders slightly, "It's worrisome how much those good old romantic ways have been lost on some of you today," the young Original spoke, a kind of false hurt splaying out onto his features, "After all, I'm merely doing you a favour."

Bonnie's eyebrows only rose, her features contorting in further confusion.

"News about Bekah's dear little dance spreads fast, you know. Your best friend doesn't have her petty little dress—" Bonnie's lips begun to open at the defence of Caroline, but he waved a finger in the air, "and Nik's attempting to be her pathetic little love-sick puppy turned knight in shinning armour."

Bonnie remained near the door, her eyes only stuck upon Kol, "What do you mean? She hasn't asked Klaus for help—"

Waving a hand at her, Kol responded hastily, "Oh, but she will. More importantly, I hear you're in need of the same," he titled his head calmly at the midnight blue fabric that lay upon his bed. Bonnie's eyes only widened in response to the beautiful dress he was apparently offering to her { _definitely not what she'd been expecting when she had barged into the house_. }

Her mouth opened cautiously, but he beat her to it, "You can thank me by taking a little spin in it, and perhaps practising how easily you'll be able to reel in opposite gender," he smiled without shame, "I'll play the willing victim. "

She almost snorted then, "I'm _not_ taking anything from you. There's no way—_ you tried_ to kill me, remember?"

"Ah— but as did you, darling, and your little friends." Frankly, since he'd been back, he'd begun to learn that the human's of this age could do things that were considerably at level with that of what he would do on an off day and get away with it, "But you also saved my life from your meddlesome friends."

Her arms folded boldly over her chest in that instant; she could barely believe this { you do one favour and they think you like them, } "Is that why you're doing this?"

The Original simply shrugged, his curious orbs settling on her petite frame with ease, "Witch's are my favourite domain, and my brother clearly has no idea how to charm a little bewitching thing when he see's one."

That caused Bonnie's lips to twitch slightly as she looked away, "I'm stronger than I look."

He knew it, she knew it.

So he gave her that one, "That would be correct— That is some rather dark magic you've gotten yourself into, Bonnie_,_and dear Niklaus made you out to be so… moral," his voice almost sang then, "Never_ the matter_, I've always been partial to witches who could walk on the dark side; that's where I wait." He then smiled.

Bonnie's face then shook, internal dilemma striking her as her hostile features begun to soften, I'm not— I can't take a Prom dress from the person who tried to kill my best friends—"

He cut her off, "I believe one of them was your ex boyfriend—"

"_Jeremy."_

Kol's face tipped pleasantly, "That'd be my mate from Denver."

The expression upon Bonnie's face told her response straight away, "He is not your friend, Kol, and you need to stay away from him."

"Well, then. I do see some of those clean little morals of yours coming out to play; just when I thought you'd be fun," he sifted closer to her form that was too close to the doorway for his liking, "Careful, dear, if you want to keep me as an enemy, try to keep me at distance." He was walking closer to her now, the ghost of a taunting smile at the edge of his lips.

Bonnie's face finally turned completely away from the dress. She began to move closer herself to the original, "Aren't you supposed to keep your enemies close?" She humoured for a moment, but she was feeling sick on the inside. What was she getting herself into?

"When she tells me how close, I'll be more than interested in complying," he states with a smirk now lifting onto his lips; this does happen to be the most interesting thing that had occurred since he was undaggered. What a bore this world had been if he hadn't attempted and so rightfully been put to his knees by the creature before him.

{ If she hadn't of saved his life too. }

Kol's eyebrows then furrowed slightly, the depths of his brown orbs gazing into Bonnie's, noticing the way he could still capture shadows under her searing emerald gaze. He frowned, "Silas' powers aren't used on the the weak, little witch, I do believe you're strong enough to handle yourself against him."

Moving back to the bed, his voice had dropped in volume, "and I am sorry for my brother's attempt on your life. You did save mine after all."

Bonnie merely gave him a dubiously confused look. She was frozen in her place for a moment, after all, this was the last thing she'd expected when coming to the Original's house to yell at him about privacy had been her intention, "Yeah— to stop some crazy war between your brother and my friends. We've been there before, and we've got bigger problems."

"Allow me to make things easier for you, then," and Kol gestured towards the dress upon the ornate bed quilt. She wondered why standing in the Original's bedroom didn't quell more sickness within her.

Bonnie stood still and quiet for another moment before speaking, "Please tell me you didn't rob some unsuspecting senior of her dress," the young witch stressed; but her walls were breaking slightly. Peace wasn't a bad thing after all { neither was Kol, apparently. All you had to do was save his life. }

Kol then skimmed his gaze over her toffee toned features in slight admiration and pride, tilting his head to gain better access of the delightful plains of her face, "It was obtained by completely innocent means, little witch. You have my word."

Bonnie, for some reason, believed him.

"—Bonnie?"

The young witch, on her way warily towards the exit of the Mikaelson mansion, dress firmly in hand, was startled by the sound of her blonde best friend's voice— and trying to act innocent { trying act with a capital A and a large full stop, } wasn't one of her many talents.

Never the less, she attempted to smile, "_Hey_— Carolne—what are you doing here?"

But Caroline stared at her for a moment. Then the dress.

Bonnie's jaw clenched as she refrained from pressing her lips together in slight guilt. However soon Caroline broke out into a light hearted smile, hands wringing in front of her nervously, but there was a laughing quality within her baby blue orbs, "_Don't_ tell me deal with the devil the day of our Prom are you? Bon— it's Prom night, you're supposed to be getting swept off your feet and into a perfect stretch limo— _not_ doing witch stuff."

The smile that breached Bonnie's lips was warm; she did love her best friend, but she also knew her well { and apparently, so did Kol. }

"You're here to see Klaus, aren't you?"

Her eyes widened, but she smiled hopelessly, "Are your witchy— charmed abilities that strong, or am I just _that obvious_?"

— neither. It was Kol's weird fascination with the two.

Bonnie's hands rose innocently, "Just a guess, actually. Hey— I'll meet you at your house?" Caroline moved closer to her friend, walking backwards towards one of the many rooms the house withheld, hands clapping together, "No! I'll see you at Prom, Bonnie— I don't want you to be late. Just give our Prom date a kiss for me, yeah?" With that, her best friend winked before storming down the hallway, Klaus' name at the top of her lungs.

Bonnie heaved a sigh; Caroline must have assumed she'd bought the dress and then on the way home had stopped by to threaten the Originals for a peaceful stance just for tonight— as Caroline had wished on the phone that morning. As the young witch finally exited the building, she could only hope that the break of their hostile stalemate would change anything. Yet she couldn't help the smile { similar to that of the one she'd adorned back in Kol's room } that bloomed upon her lips— not until she'd seen Caroline at the Prom later that night and had unfortunately caught something about Kol's irrational interest in the date Caroline had asked her to kiss.


End file.
